Love is watch somebody die
by MmeBlatte
Summary: Histoire de Alice Cullen avant sa transformation. 1919, Mississippi: A la suite d'un drame familiale, Mary Brandon est internée par son père. Mais pour quelle raisons ? Et que ce passera t-il par la suite?


Le jour était tombé depuis longtemps, laissant apparaitre des étoiles dans un ciel sombre. Sur la route qui menait hors de la ville de Bâton-rouge*, une petite Ford-T noir passait.  
Par la fenêtre, on pouvait voir le conducteur qui avait les yeux fixés droit devant lui.L'obscurité s'étendait et découpait son profil en de traits visage lui, était impassible: à l'image de son coeur, insoucient des sentiments autour de lui. Car l'homme, justement ne se souciait pas non plus des coups et des cris qui émergaient derrière lui; enfin il était arrivé à destination.  
Il avait apperçu le panneau à sa droite. Rectangulaire et blanc,on pouvait lire sur sa surface, "GULF OAKS Hôpital psychatrique de Bixoli" en lettres majuscules.  
La voiture coupa donc la route pour s'immisser dans le lieu. Elle dépassa un sombre portail largement ouvert.

Après ceci il pénétra dans une allée sombre, bordée d' au centre du chemin,on aperçevait des feuilles qui volaient portées par la vision était lugubre.  
Tandis que la voiture s'y enfonçait l'homme réflé lui semblait avoir fait le bon ès cette corvée, il était sûr de rentrer chez lui, apaisé. Mais soudain, les cris et les coups reprirent avec plus de dextérité, le sortant de ses réflexions:

_ -Laissez moi sortir!à l'aide! Père!Père sort moi de là, je t'en supplie ! _

Cette fois çi l'homme perdit tourna sa tête rougie de colère vers l'arrière du véhicule :

_-Mais je ne suis pas ton père !cria toi! C'est là, l'endroit auquel tu appartient ! Tu n'a plus de famille maintenant,la folle! Mais je te jure qui si tu ne la ferme pas se sera dans une tombe que tu finira !_

Les cris cessèrent pendant que la captive étouffait ses l'allée arrivait à sa fin, débouchant sur un grand espace plein de gravier et de , s'étendait devant une imposante batisse blanche à l'air austère. La voiture s'arreta juste devant l'entrée principale. Un homme maigre aux lunettes rondes desendit aussitot les escaliers d'un air empressé, une lampe à huile à la était suvivi de deux infirmiers en blouse blanche. Il tendit la main au conducteur qui était sortit de l'auto :

_ -Vous êtes Mr Brandon n'est ce pas? Je suis le docteur Kutner Vous nous aviez téléphoner au suj.._.

Mr Brandon le coupa en prenant un air affecté : _-Bien sûr que c'est moi! Qui d'autre, à cette heure? La fille est à l'arriè si vous voulez bien vous presser un ne veux pas m'éterniser ici ..._

Le monsieur suait, les marques de la colère était encore visibles: son front, ses joues grasses étaient rouges, ses gestes trop , il s'essuya prestament le front avec un mouchoir qu'il sortait de sa poche.

Le docteur eu l'air surpris de quelqu'un qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'être traité en inferieur. Il fit une pause avant de se reprendre en plissant des yeux:

_-Oui, bien sûr Monsieur, à vos ordres monsieux fit-il, faussement servile._

Puis il se retourna vers les deux infirmiers :

_-Holland! Dukakis! aboya t-il presque. Occupez-vous en!_

Les deux hommes s'executè ouvrirent la portière et resortirent la captive; c'était une femme jeune, aux long cheveux noirs et petite de poignets avait été atachés derière son dos .Finalement épuisée par le transport et ses larmes, elle n'eut pas la force de se débattre contre les infirmiers. Malgrès son manque de protestation, Holland l'un des infirimers, lui administra un sédatif.

Pendant ce temps, à l'écart des autres personnages ,Mr Brandon glissait discretement une enveloppe au médecin.  
_ -Comme convenu, avec un surplus en échange de votre silence._

Pour toute réponse Kutner hocha la tê Brandon lui, ne le salua pas. Il lui tourna le dos et retourna s'assoir dans sa voiture.  
Kutner se retourna alors vers la nouvelle était si frèle que seul Dukakis la portait dans ses bras.

La jeune fille était au bord de l' ses forces pour lever sa tête, elle tenta un dernier regard vers l'homme qui ne la considérait plus comme sa fille.  
_-Papa,ne part pas... souffla-t-elle_

De la fenêtre de son véhicule, Mr Brandon la considéra il déclara un bref _"Adieu, Mary."_  
Sur ces aurevoirs il fit demi-tour et redémara sur les chapeaux de roues pour ne plus jamais revenir.

_: * La ville de Bâton-Rouge est la capitale de l'État de Louisiane (États-Unis)._


End file.
